


Zabierz mnie to kościoła

by Roza_Kuolema



Category: Take Me to Church - Hozier (Music Video)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roza_Kuolema/pseuds/Roza_Kuolema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Napisane na konkurs. Jeszcze nie przyszły wyniki XD. Mam nadzieje, że chociaż wam się spodoba.<br/>Miłego czytania</p>
    </blockquote>





	Zabierz mnie to kościoła

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane na konkurs. Jeszcze nie przyszły wyniki XD. Mam nadzieje, że chociaż wam się spodoba.  
> Miłego czytania

Od początku wiedziałem, że jestem inny. Moja mama chyba też to przeczuwała. Mój kraj z jednej strony jest wspaniały, kolorowy, lecz ma też druga stronę. Każdy, kto jest inny zostaje skazany. Ludzie nauczyli się ukrywać swoją prawdziwą naturę. Gdy patrzy się na nich na ulicy, wszyscy wyglądają tak samo. Tak samo szarzy i nudni, lecz gdy są sami, są nieograniczeni.   
Poznałem go na podwórku przed domem. Miałem wtedy sześć lat. Zaprzyjaźniliśmy się od razu. Nie lubiliśmy tych samych rzeczy, chodziliśmy do tego samego kościoła. Poszliśmy razem do tej samej szkoły, nawet do tej samej klasy. Nie rozstawaliśmy się. Moi rodzice traktowali go jak kolejne dziecko. Nie wiem, kiedy przyjaźń zmieniła się w miłość. To było coś oczywistego i gdy pierwszy raz się pocałowaliśmy trudno nam było przestać. Był jeden minus, gdyby ktoś się o tym dowiedział byłoby po nas. Mieliśmy swoje miejsce gdzie nikt nas nie mógł znaleźć. Był to mały opuszczony domek nad jeziorem. Pamiętam dzień, gdy go znaleźliśmy. Pierwszy dzień lata. Na dworze było parno i ciepło. Wraz z przyjacielem postanowiliśmy się wykąpać w jeziorze. Ścigaliśmy się na drugi kraniec jeziora. Wpierw nie zwróciliśmy na niego uwagi, był obrośnięty bluszczem i nie było go dobrze widać. To Kasjan go odkrył. Nigdy nie lubił zbyt długo przebywać w słońcu, więc poszedł do cienia. W pewnym momencie usłyszałem jak mnie woła. Zerwałem się z piasku i popędziłem do lasku, który otaczał plażę. Do domku wiodła ścieżka w kamieni. Były tak porośnięte mchem i trawą, że ledwo, co mogłem je zobaczyć. Kas stał na małym ganeczku i patrzył się na mnie  
-Czy wiesz, co to oznacza?- Uśmiechnął się tajemniczo  
-Niezbyt  
-Mamy swoją bazę. – Kasjan wpadł do domku i zaczął w nim buszować.  
Od tamtej pory znosiliśmy tam najróżniejsze rzeczy. Stare fotele, materace, dywany. Mieliśmy radio na baterię i kilka latarek oraz świeczki pełno świeczek, a także kilka książek i czasopism. W zimę było trochę ciężko tam wysiedzieć, ale w lato było idealni. Przesiadywaliśmy tam całe dnie, miałem stamtąd najlepsze wspomnienia. Gdy ktoś się pytał gdzie byliśmy patrzyliśmy się na siebie porozumiewawczo i zaczynaliśmy się śmiać. Nikt nie wiedział gdzie znikamy.   
Pierwszy pocałunek miał miejsce w zimę, gdy jezioro zostało skute lodem. Uczyłem go jeździć na łyżwach. Co chwilę się przewracaliśmy. Po jakimś 20 upadku Kas zrezygnował z nauki. Usiadł na piasku i patrzył jak ja jeżdżę. W końcu dosiadłem się do niego. Zaczął prószyć śnieg. Patrzyliśmy jak płatki powoli opadają. Dokładnie ja patrzyłem, Kasjan obserwował mnie. Odwróciłem głowę w jego stronę, a on mnie pocałował. Gdy oderwałem usta od jego uśmiechnął się. Był to najbardziej promienny uśmiech, jaki widziałem na jego twarzy do tej pory. Klepnąłem go w udo i zerwałem się z ziemi krzycząc  
-Berek.  
Ganialiśmy się dopóki słońce nie zaszło. Potem musieliśmy wrócić. Odprowadziłem go i szybkim krokiem wróciłem do domu. Przez resztę dnia i nocy myślałem o tym, nawet przez przypadek potłukłem szklankę. Następnego dnia poszedłem jak zawsze pod jego dom. Zawsze chodziliśmy razem do szkoły. Cały czas się uśmiechałem.   
-Co tam kumplu?- Zaświergotał  
-Zimno mi- pocierałem ręką o rękę.   
-Jak zwykle. Na święta dostaniesz najgrubsze rękawiczki, jakie znajdę w sklepie.   
-A ty, co chcesz dostać?- Do świąt zostały niecałe dwa tygodnie  
-Najdroższą rzecz w sklepie- wyszczerzył zęby  
-Nie masz, o czym marzyć- zaśmiałem się  
-Dobra, dobra, to, co powiesz na książkę.   
-Tą, na którą tak czatujesz w bibliotece?   
-Tak. Zanim trafi na półkę minię sto lat.  
-Zastanowię się, co do tej książki.  
Weszliśmy do szkoły, rozmawiając o tym, co chcemy dostać.   
# # #   
Gdy zabrzmiał dzwonek oznajmiający koniec lekcji, wybiegliśmy ze szkoły i jak zawsze biegliśmy jak najszybciej do domku nad jeziorem. To był nasz rytuał. Codziennie to samo. Kto dobiegnie ostatni ten musi kupić następnego dnia coś do jedzenia? Poprzedniego dnia to ja przegrałem, więc miałem w plecaku kilka kanapek i paczkę chrupek. Tego dnia to Kas przegrał.   
-Za wolno biegasz- zacząłem się śmiać  
-Miałem za ciężki plecak  
-Złej baletnicy….- Nie zdążyłem dokończyć, ponieważ mnie pocałował.   
Usiadłem na kanapie, a on położył głowę na moich kolanach.  
-To, co robimy?- Spytałem się  
-Chcesz mi pomóc z chemią?- Spytał się nieśmiało.  
-Dobra dawaj.-   
Kas przysunął plecak i wygrzebał zeszyt z chemii. Otworzyłem go na ostatniej stornie i zacząłem mu tłumaczyć. Po dobrej godzinie, w końcu udało mu się zrozumieć jak zachodzi reakcja, którą mieliśmy rozwiązać.   
-Zgłodniałem, co masz dzisiaj dla nas?   
-Twoje ulubione kanapki- odparłem  
-Z tą pastą, którą umie robić tylko twoja mama  
-Tak.- Podałem mu zielone pudełko na śniadanie.   
-Kocham te kanapki.- Rozpakował jedną i się w nią, wgryzł  
-A ja kocham ciebie- nie wiem, czemu to powiedziałem po prostu wyrwało mi się to z ust.  
-Też cię kocham- odparł z pełną buzią   
# # #   
Gdybyśmy mieszkali w innym kraju, zapewne ta historia skończyłaby się inaczej. Kasjan powiedział o mnie swoim rodzicom, a oni wyrzucili go z domu. Było lato, więc zamieszkał w naszym domku. Siedziałem tam cały czas, czasem chodziłem na zakupy. I to właśnie ja poszedłem do sklepu pewnego wieczoru. Pod minimarketem zatrzymał mnie lekko już wstawiony chłopak.  
-To ty jesteś Simon?   
-Tak, a o co chodzi  
-Chciałem się upewnić czy to ty jesteś tą ciotą.- Napluł mi pod nogi i odszedł  
Stałem tam jak słup soli. Patrzyłem się na plecy chłopaka, który to powiedział. Zacisnąłem pięści i wszedłem do sklepu. Zrobiwszy zakupy, wróciłem nad jezioro.  
-Hejka- Kas cmoknął mnie w policzek- masz wszystko?  
-Tak- uśmiechnąłem się.   
Nie chciałem mu mówić o tym, co się stało pod sklepem, ale znał mnie za długo i wiedział, że coś ukrywam.   
-Coś się stało- zapytał, gdy rozpalił ognisko  
-Jeden koleś się do mnie przyczepił w sklepie nic takiego.  
-Nie przejmuj się, jutro nawet nie będzie pamiętać o tym, że ktoś mu zalazł za skórę  
-Zapewne- nadziałem kiełbaskę na patyk i położyłem nad ogniem.   
# # #  
Zaraz po śniadaniu, poszedłem do sklepu po cieple bułki i szedłem powoli w stronę naszej bazy. Cały czas nie dawały mi spokoju słowa tego chłopaka.   
Przedzierając się przez chaszcze, znalazłem kawałek zielonego materiału. Ani ja, ani Kasjan ostatnio nic nie rozdarł, wzruszyłem ramionami i poszedłem dalej. Z daleka wyglądało to jakby Kas wygrzewał się na słońcu, ale gdy zobaczyłem krew wokół jego ciała zacząłem biec. Jego twarz była cała poobijana, na koszulce i spodniach miał zaschniętą krew.   
-Kasjan, Kas- trząsłem jego ciałem, ale nie było żadnych oznak życia. Przyłożyłem policzek do jego ust, aby sprawdzić czy oddycha. Nie oddychał.   
-Spokojnie Simon, jak na kursie- w szkole obowiązkowy był kurs pierwszej pomocy.   
Zacząłem uciskać jego klatkę piersiową i wdmuchiwać powietrze do jego płuc.   
Nie miałem jak zadzwonić po karetkę, a nawet gdybym miał i tak było już za późno.   
Łzy ciekły mi po brodzie i kapały na koszulkę, która była już przesiąknięta krwią.   
-Kasjan błagam cię, odezwij się. Błagam- szeptałem nie przerywając masażu serca  
-Błagam, błagam, zaczerpnij powietrze.- Sekundy zamieniały się w minuty, a minuty w godziny, nie wiem ile spędziłem na jego reanimacji, ale gdy zrozumiałem, że to i tak nic nie da słońce było w zenicie.   
-Co ja mam zrobić?-Spytałem się siebie.   
Wstałem i na chwiejnych nogach zacząłem biec do mojego domu, kilka razy się potknąłem o korzenie i kamienie, ale nie przestawałem biec. W domu była tylko moja mama. Gdy wpadłem do domu cały zakrwawiony od razu zaczęła się pytać, czy coś mi się stało.   
Upadłem na kolana i zacząłem płakać, przytuliła mnie jak tylko matka potrafi i gładziła mnie po włosach. Gdy się trochę opanowałem powiedziałem  
-On nie żyje….  
-Kto nie żyje – mama wzięła mnie za brodę i skierowała tak moją twarz, aby mogła spojrzeć w moje oczy.   
-Zabili go, próbowałem go ratować, ale nic nie mogłem zrobić.   
-Simon, co się stało? Powiedz mi powoli, co się stało  
-Kas mój słodki Kas nie żyje.   
-O mój Boże, co się stało. Powiedz mi  
-Zamordowali go. Dlatego że był inny, po mnie też pewnie przyjdą.   
-Trzeba zawiadomić milicję. Gdzie on jest?   
-Nad jeziorem, w starej chatce.  
# # #  
To ja powiedziałem jego rodzicom o śmierci ich syna. Gdy usłyszała to jego matka, zaczęła krzyczeć z rozpaczy. Kazała mi powiedzieć, że to jakiś głupi żart. Krzyczała na męża, że to wszystko jego wina, że to on teraz powinien nie żyć, a nie jej mały synek. Nie mogłem na to patrzeć. Po prostu wyszedłem.   
Na pogrzebie Kasjana była cała szkoła. Niektórzy płakali, inni tylko stali i się patrzyli jak trumna powoli opada do dołu. Nie odważyłem się tam stać, całą uroczystość oglądałem ze wzgórza. Po pogrzebie nie wychodziłem przez kilka miesięcy z domu. Milicja kilka razy była u mnie w domu. Pytała się o tego chłopaka, o to, kto mógł to zrobić. Odpowiadałem jak najlepiej, ale i tak sprawa została umorzona po roku z powodu braku dowodów.  
Po dwunastu miesiącach, spotkałem tego chłopaka z pod sklepu. Miał na sobie zieloną bluzę z dziurą na łokciu. Był to ten sam materiał, co znalazłem w lesie. Nawet na mnie nie spojrzał.   
Nigdy już nie wróciłem do domku nad jeziorem. Nigdy nie poszedłem na jego grób.   
Nigdy nie pokochałem kogoś tak mocna jak jego.


End file.
